Long Time, No See
by Smiraffe11
Summary: Some unexpected things come to the Doctor. Rated K.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second Doctor Who fan fic, be ready for something you wouldn't expect from that wonderful, amazing, bowtie wearing man. I do not own Doctor Who although the original chracter (the story's main chracter) is mine. :) Also, I wrote this before The Wedding of River Song, I just wasn't able to post it until now.**

She examines the object again, just like she does every night, as she lies in bed. It's silver and bronze with a green light a the end that makes a whirring noise when it's turned on. This is the only thing she has left of him. That wonderful and strange man, her father. He gave it to her on the day he ran away. She hasn't seen him since.

She remembers that day well. One morning her mom died, suddenly and without warning. Her father consoled her, then drove her to Aunt Amy and Uncle Rory's house, kissed her cheek, gave her that object, and left.

Ever since her only connections have been fake Aunts and Uncles who were friends of her father, Aunt Martha and Uncle Mickey, who were often traveling, but it was nice when she saw them, Uncle Jack was always great to be around along with Uncle Ianto, but Uncle Jack had not been in contact since he died. But she was glad that she had been left with Uncle Rory, he was her best friend, before and after all this happened. In fact the only thing he won't tell her is more about her father.

She guesses that Uncle Rory likes having a daughter figure to take care of, considering his real one Melody never comes round, and she was glad to have a father figure, too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rose, time for dinner," Aunt Amy calls from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I say as I rush down the stairs.

Today's my 17th Birthday and the 10th anniversary of my mother's death and my father's disapperance. Still they try to make it count, we remember them, they have cake and presents. Then tomorrow we will have everyone come round, remember and celebrate some more. But on those days everyone stays late and has a hushed conversation. From what I can hear, they talk about me, my mother, my father, but mostly they talk about abou this man called the Doctor, they all apparently knew him as well. I think about this as eat and while I celebrate.

*Vworp, Vworp*

I awake instantly, I know that sound like the back of my hand. That's the first sound I heard after my father left. I'm downstairs, just reaching the bottom step when something inside makes me stop and turn back upstairs.

That's when I see it, the strange blue box. The one my father locked and left in the shed. The box I was often fansinated with, but never allowed to touch.

I run all the way back to my room, slamming the door behind me. I instantly begin crying into my royal blue sheets. The ones I bought because they reminded me of him and that is just not fair, how could they bring it here on this day. The one thing that brings back the most vivid memories, his quiet place.

*Knock, Knock*

"Rose, honey, are you okay?" I hear Uncle Rory asks in his sweet, caring voice. All he gets in return are more stifled sobs. He enters and instantly wraps me in ahug.

"You're named after her, you know." He says suddenly after a long silence.

"Who?"

"The one girl who was able to break your father's heart. The only other woman he loved besides your mother."

"Huh?" I am startled at this assumption, but not really surprised. My father was a romantic for sure, but to have two true loves.

"She had to leave him. Went off with another exactly like him in the end. The only woman that turned his head since was your mum."

"So why name me after her?"

"She was a brave soul, a loyal person, a fighter, but with a kind courageable heart that could really teach someone to care and love. He wanted you to be like that, he knew you would be like that." With this statement I burst back into tears.

"Why is his blue box downstairs?" I ask through me sobs.

"What?" comes a hasty, startled repley follewes by, "Amy!" as he runs out the door. Again I am left in silence with nothing but my thoughts. After some more sobbing, I hear Aunt Amy call me downstairs.

I was too busy crying at the memories to hear everyone else arrive. Uncle Mickey and Aunt Martha are staring at the box with saddened, yet vancant expressions. The second I am off the final step Uncle Jack enwraps me in one of his big bear hugs, showering me in the warmth of his long blue army coat. Out of nowhere the object in my hand starts buzzing, that token of memory from so long ago. I had forgotten even putting it in my hands. Uncle Jack lets me go.

"Touch it to the doors, it will only open for you," He states. I do as he says. The doors open a with a loud creak and I cannot believe my eyes. My Aunts and Uncles file in behind me. The box is huge on the inside, but small on the outside. I am completly amazed.

"It's basically a different deminsion," says a voice, no not a voice, his voice, my father's. He stands at the top of the stairs wearing braces and a red bowtie, strewn on the railing is that old tweed coat he let me when sometimes when it was cold out. I cry for the 3rd time that night, or at least I think I did cause that's when my head goes wobbly and I pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rose, Rose, Sweetheart?" It's him, my father, speaking. I'm in a stark white room, a sort of minature hospital. That's when I realize that dad is shiny, sort of shimmering.

"Dad, why are you shimmering?"

"I'm not really here, Iam a holographic interface programmed to respond when it came time for you to open the doors. I was programmed and created by your actual father to give you information and take care of you."

"What? You're not really here?"

"No, Rose, I can't be. The TARDIS will take you to me," so that's what this box is called,"Please pack and say goodbye." I stifle another sob. Will I ever return? Why is this happening? These questions and more run through my head as I pack, hot weather, cold weather, essentials, toiletries, etc. Tearful goodbyes and hugs follow, I wonder if they know where I'm headed.

Inside the holograph tells me that I may choose 3 people to bring on my journey. I chose Uncle Rory, of course, Uncle Jsck, and Aunt Martha. I do truthfully believe they know more now beacause all 3 have items packed already.

*Vworp, Vworp*

So this is what makes that sound. The ride is rickety and again I pass out.

Why is my head so woozy in here?

"Beacause the TARDIS is showing you what you really are, telepathically, once it's done you will understand. There is so much to tell you that it will be overloading now," says the interface suddenly. Must be the TARDIS, whatever that means, knowing that I thought of the question.

"T. A. R. D. I. S. Time and Realitive Demension in Space.: Okay, this whole telepathy thing will take some getting used to. I am however feelin less woozey, I guess the process is finishing up.

"Please tell me what's going on?"

"I cannot give you that information. He must give you that information." Comes the reply, "Well can you at least tell me who I really am?"

"Yes," he says sternly, " You're a Time Lord, Rose."

"A what Lord?"

"A Time Lord: Once an acient and powerful race stood over the Universe on a great planet called Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborus. They sat peacefully garding the laws of time and space, never came the Time War and they changed. The planet was destroyed along with the Time Lords and their rivals the Daleks, more or less," I am still confused and not sure if I really believe it, "Any questions?" Something in my head tells me that te interface speaks the truth.

"You say that the Time Lords were destroyed, is there anyone else left?"

"No, just you and your father."

"Is there anything else I should know about the Time Lords, anything special or different?" I ask as the fact that we are alone sinks in.

"Yes, one last thing that I am authorized to tell you, you have two hearts."

"Okay..."

"You can check," it says pointing to a stethoscope on the dresser. I do check, and I am completely amazed to find that it is telling the truth. This would explain the no doctor's visits policy back home.

"Tell me more." I say starved for the information that has been kept from me for years.

"I am authorized to tell you no more. Althought there seems to be food in the control room."

with that the interface shimmers away and I decide to find the control room, I want more answers.


	4. Chapter 4

My Uncles and Aunt sit at a table in the control room.

"Alright, what do you know? And how come you didn't tell me any of this?" I immediately ambush them.

"Rose, calm down," Uncle Rory says, "Sit down and eat something." I do as he says.

"So what do you want to know?" Aunt Martha speaks up.

"Well the interface told me that dad and I are Time Lords, the last of them. Oh and that I have two hearts," as I say this they all look surprised, "So what else do I need to know?"

"She was a Time Lord too." Uncle Jack states saddened.

"Who?"

"Your mother."

"Uh..." I stifle one last sob, "Okay I can guess that, but god..."

"Time Lords don't usually die, they change, regenerate." Aunt Martha adds, "Not much causes them to just die."

"Your father had suspected that something was up for a long time," Uncle Rory continues, "Your mother's death caused him to know."

"He had to leave," Uncle Jack finishes, "He knew that you would have to be involved one day, but he wanted to wait until you were older and could understand. He told us what was going on and we made sure to take care of you. Your father loved you, he didn't want any of this to happen, but he knew what must be done and saw to it."

I can't hold it any longer, "How could he do this?" I stop myself as something tells me that what he did was right, "Wait no, I understand."

"Okay, then we shall reach him soo." Uncle Rory concludes.

"No, let's reach him now," I say almost too quickly, "The TARDIS taught me how to fly her. Allonsy and !" With that I take to the controls.

*Vworp, Vworp*

We are zipping through the vortex faster than life.

*Vworp, Boom*

The TARDIS lands and I rush to the doors grabbing dad's coats and the object on the wya. The doors open with a loud creak. There he stands, wearing the same thing as interface, but more dirty and ragged.

"Hello, Rose!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad!" I say almost running into him. I am wrapped into a warm hug, one like the hugs that I have been missing for the last 10 years.

"I'm so sorry. I never wanted to leave you. This never should have happened."

"Why did you then?" I ask solemnly.

"I coldn't bear it if you weren't saved." He stifles a bit of a cry.

"Saved from what exactly? And don't think I won't understand beacause i get it all, the TARDIS spoke to me.'

"So it worked, good there were somethings that needed clearing up before." He says almost excitedly, "As you know you, your mother, and I are Time Lords. The thing is I knew something was up the day I met you mum, she was posing as a human using the chameleon arch (the TARDIS should have let you know what that is), I showed her what she truly, we fell in love, got married, and had you. That's when she started having visions, she saw a face and it was coming to get her. It finally did, there is not much that can kill a Time Lord without regeneration and leave no trace behind. I've spent the last 10 years trying to figure it out and now, Rose, I need your help."

"Okay, for mum," I reply certainly, "I'm not sure about you yet." He turns solemn, knowing that I don't completely trust him.

"Alrighty then," Uncle Jack chimes in, "Hello, Doctor, nice to see you!"

"Wait, he's the Doctor?"

"Yep," Uncle Rory adds, "Wait how did you know about the Doctor?"

"Uhhhhhhh..."

"And hello Rory," Dad, er, the Doctor amswers, "How's Amy?"

"Same as ever."

"Can we cut the chat?" Aunt Martha interupts.

"Here she is Martha Jones or Smith now isn't it?"

"It's Smith now Doctor."

"Ah yes, Mick-Mickety-Mick-Mick-Mickey, all is well I presume."

"Hello are we forgetting someting here?" I cut in.

"Yes, of course, down to business." Dad turns suddenly serious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Three Weeks Later**

"Run!" I'm screaming as I run down the hill, waves of gunfire follow in my wake. Immediately Dad, Uncle Jack, Uncle Rory, and Aunt Martha begin running as well, never stopping to look back. Once we're safely back in the TARDIS, I am hoarded with questions.

"What did you find out?" Father asks.

"They're building a weapon," I reply angrily, "It transmits a wave that ca kill one or several people anywhere, any race, istantaneously."

"They must have just been testing it whenyour mother died." Uncle Jack, the strange immortal man I still haven't come to terms with, theorizes.

"Yeah, probably," Uncle Rory, the former plastic Roman (that explains a lot), agrees.

"So if they have that technology, then what are they?" Aunt Martha, freelancer expert, sums it up. I have come to know so much more about my "realitives" over these past few weeks. So much has happened and so much more is to come.

"Am I thick or what? 10 years god!" Father says almost comically, then suddenly serious, "They're Philorians."

"Phi-what-ians?" We all say almost similtaneously.

"Philorians, scouragers of the Universe. They build up technology and wipe out whole planets, entire races. The Time Lords exiled them and they died out, or so I thought."

"So what do we do?" I say bringing everyone into a deep thought.

"I've got it," Dad screams bringing everyone to attention, "So here's the plan..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Wire 1 in position," Uncle Rory comes over the coms.

"Wire 3 ready." There's Aunt Martha.

"Wire 5," Uncle Jack.

"Wire 4 all together. Rose how are you doing on Wire 2," Finally dad.

"Good almost there, wish I had the sonic," I answer as I crawl throught the long grass into position.

"Sorry, dear, need it for step 2."

"Yeah, I know, and Wire 2 is a go."

"Ready," Unlce Jack comes on again, "3, 2, 1!"

"And go," comes Aunt Martha.

A beam of energy lights up the sky, broadcasting dad's image over the clouds. This brings out another beam, this time with the ugly, vomit yellow form of the Philorian General.

"What is the meaning of this?" comes the scratchy voice of the General.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor! You killed my wife and forced me to leave my daughter! That is not a good place to stand. What are you planning here?"

"We shall take ove rthe Universe and none will stop us!"

"Well, I might."

"You and what army?"

"No army, just me and my clever Time Lord brain."

"Time Lord, but that's impossible!"

"Now, do you really want to stand in my way because if you continue I will have to stop you."

"One man could never stop a full Philorian fleet."

"You wanna bet," dad's face is gone, just his voice remains, "Rose, Martha, Jack, and Rory, ready, 3, 2,1, Geronimo!"

I activate my wire sending a beam of energy shooting towards the base, Uncle Jack's toward the transmitter, Aunt Martha's headed to the encampment, Uncle Rory's to the training field, and Dad's toward the power generator. We blow the Philorian base sky high and I am instantly hit with a sense anger and remorse.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back at Aunt Amy and Uncle Rory's , in my old room, contemplating my decision. Should I stay or should I travel? Finally settling on a decision, I head down stairs.

"Dad, I'm going with you. I've had 17 years with them, but only 7 years with you. We are the last of out kind and we must stick together."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

Tearful goodbyes and promises to visit follow. As I step into the TARDIS, into my new life, I know that it's gonna be totally cool."

I awake, blinking to life. Was it all just a wonderful dream, I begin to fear, but that's when I hear the subtle hum of the most amazing blue box in the Universe. Then I remember, I am Rose, in the TARDIS with my father, The Doctor, defender of the Universe.

**There you go, I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are like fezes, please write them. Geronimo!**


End file.
